Charming Brother Conflict
by marcus.mosley.391
Summary: After Dexter confessed his love for Raven and began dating her, Daring has been avoiding his little brother and ignoring him. What is Dexter going to do now that his brother seemingly hates him?


Charming Brother Conflict

_**NOTE: **__**I decided to skip Dexter's confession to Raven, because I'm not so much of a romantic type. I also don't know if this story is written to well, but I did my best. I may also be a bit off with my writing probably, just having an off day XP.**_

_After Dexter confessed his love for Raven and began dating her, Daring has been avoiding his little brother and ignoring him. What is Dexter going to do now that his brother seemingly hates him?_

It was morning and Dexter had awakened with a bright shining smile on his face. He got out of bed, washed up and got dressed, humming to himself very happily. "Somone's in a really happy mood this morning." Dexter's roomate Hunter Huntsman said, "Well of course I am. How could I not? I'm dating my long awaited crush and she likes me back, she thinks I'm sweet, smart, and cute! How can I not be happy?" Dexter said with much enthusiasm, Hunter laughed, but expressed his conern "I'm happy for you pal, but don't forget how hard it was for me and Ashlynn, also what has your brother thought about this?". "Oh Daring? I-uh, I acutally haven't spoken to him about it really." Dexter said with a gloomy look, "Well maybe he's ok with it, he is your brother and he may be supportive." Hunter assured his roomate, "Yeah your right, he and I are Best Friends For Ever After, and he's always had my back. Why not now?" Dexter smiled and walked off to go continue his day.

While walking down the halls, students stared at the happy prince with unusual and concerend looks, but Dexter was far to happy and excited to notice, but he suddenly saw his brother and ran towards him with much happiness "Hey Daring, bro, over here." Dexter ran down the halls calling out to his big brother, expecting a happy response, but he was getting the opposite of what he wanted. "Hey Daring, I needed to talk you, you've heard the news about me and Raven Queen huh?" Dexter said like a silly puppy in love, Dexter began to blush as his eyes shifted to the side. Daring responed with a cold stare and said nothing, which surprised his little brother, "Uh Daring, you ok? Don't you want to congratulate me or anything?" Dexter asked not catching on to what was going on. Daring continued with his cold stare and the entire hall was silent, Dexter was ready to open his mouth, but he was cut off by his big brother, "Don't ever talk to me again!" Daring said with a cold and angered tone, Dexter's eyes widened and jaw dropped, "Wait, what's up? Did I do something wrong?" Dexter asked, "Something wrong? What didn't you do wrong? Your now dating Raven Queen! A rebel! Have you lost it?! Your have brought shame on our family name!" Daring said with anger that scared his brother. "Daring, come on, why are you acting like this, isn't it in our destiny to marry a princess and help them write their Happily Ever After?" Dexter remarked, trying to remind his brother so he wouldn't be mad, but this didn't seem to help. "Yes, that may be true, but not a rebel, have you forgotten what happened on Legeacy Day? I'm very dissapointed in you Dexter, I thought you'd know better. Not only do I want you to never speak to me again, don't ever call me your brother ever AGAIN!" Daring yelled at Dexter, much to his horror and the surprise of the whole audience that had formed, Daring walked away in anger not caring much about what he said to his younger brother.

Later during lunch, Dexter tried talking to the other royals, but they all ignored him as well, he understood if his brother hated him, but his other friends ignoring him was just to much of a shock for him. "Sorry Dex, but it's best you don't talk to us or come to near us either, your clearly a rebel and can't hang with us now." The party loving Briar said while on her phone not even wanting to look at Dexter, "It's just...not just right" Blondie added. "Oh come on guys, I'm still the same Dexter, and don't forget about Ashlynn and Hunter, and you guys still talk with them right?" "That's different, Raven is the leader of the rebels and started this whole destiny confilct, and you choosing to date her is total support of it." the young Apple White proclaimed, "But, I-" Dexter tried to protest, but the cold stares he was recieving, told him he wasn't wanted, Dexter walked off and sat outside, thinking the whole situation over.

Raven found Dexter and sat next to him, wanting to cheer him up "Hi Dexter, I heard what happened, I'm so sorry." Raven said as she held Dexter close, "It's not your fault Raven, believe it or not, I don't care what the other royals say." Dexter confessed, Raven looked slightly surprised "You don't? But than why-" Before she could continue, Dexter proceeded to explain "It's how my brother is treating me, I've always looked up to him and he's always had my back and supported me, and I thought he'd at least be glad I'm coming out of my shell and dating the girl I really like, but now he just hates me. And I thought he and I were Best Friends Forever After." Dexter's eyes began to tear up feeling bad for the whole thing. Raven saw he upcoming tears and wiped them away, and hugged Dexter "It's ok Dexter, there's got to be a way to fix this." Dexter's eyes flashes and he had an idea, "I know, maybe I'll show him why this makes me happy and how I want him to support me on this. Thanks Raven" Dexter kissed her cheek and ran off, leaving Raven to blush with a smile.

Dexter wrote down a letter to Daring explaining how happy he was since dating Raven and how he wants Daring to support him, also including how much he loves being brothers with Daring and what it all means to him, Dexter also included pictures of himself and Daring, along with ones of him and Raven. After he was done, Dexter left the letter in an envelope and left it by Daring's dorm room and ran off. Later that night, Daring found Dexter's letter and read it over and even smiled, but was still not sure what to think of the whole situation, "He is my brother, and I am worried for him, but what he's doing is crazy, but it does make him happy..."Daring said to himself trying to make sense of the whole thing.

The next day has come and Dexter was getting books out his locker and as he closed it, Daring was there waiting. "Oh Daring it's you, um, h-how's it going" Dexter said with a startled tone and still unsure if his brother still wants to talk to him. Daring took a deep breath and let it out "Dexter, I, got your letter, and thought it over, and well, I'm still not sure what to feel about this, but you are my little brother, and I do love you, I worry about you, and expect a lot out of you..." people were gatering noticing the moment, "Even though, the whole thing is crazy, I decided..." everyone stared with much intensity and anxiety in the air, Dexter was scared worrying that his brother was going to really disown him as a brother, but instead..."I want you to continue doing what you want." Daring said with a smile, Dexter's eyes were shocked, "Wait what?" Dexter exclaimed. Daring placed a hand on his brother's shoulder "It's your choice, and it's like you said, your helping someone with their Happily Ever After, and we're Best Friend's Forever After and more importantly, brothers, and I should've been more sensitive to that. So go for it pal" Dexter was so happy that his brother has finally approved of his choice and the 2 shared a hug with everyone smiling at the moment.

_**Note: **__**So what did you think? Was it good? Bad? Or it could've just been written better, just let me know and if there are ways to improve it, let me know and I can re-write it.**_


End file.
